Youth Productions Presents
by RedLotusNin
Summary: What happens when Lee gets his hands on a video camera? He spies on his friends of course!


Summary: What happens when Lee gets his hands on a video camera? He spies on his friends of course!

RLN: OKAY! THIS IS A ONE SHOT! I DO NOT WANT ANYBODY ASKING ME TO CONTINUE!

Pairings: None, simple as that.

Warning: OOCness

_Youth Productions Presents…_

"Wow…" Said Lee amazed. "This is awesome!"

"I know!" Said Gai, pleased with himself. In Lee's hands, was a video camera.

"But Gai Sensei… what did I do to deserve such a gift?" Asked Lee, as if he wasn't worthy to have a video camera.

"Don't you remember? Today is our anniversary! Today is the day when you were assigned to my team!" Said Gai.

"Oh Gai Sensei!" Cried Lee.

"Lee!"

The two embraced in a hug while a sunset (In mid daylight mind you) was in the background.

"Now Lee, I want you to create a masterpiece!" Exclaimed Gai, when the two broke from their hug.

"I will! That is…"

"Ping!" Said Lee's teeth.

"…My promise!" Said Lee in his good guy pose, Gai fought back the tears. "You will not be disappointed Gai Sensei!"

And Lee ran off to make his video.

(_Later_)

"Now… what can I make…" Lee murmured to himself as he walked down the sidewalks. Then, an idea hit him.

"I know! I'll ask Sakura! She's so intelligent! I'm sure she'll know what to say!" Exclaimed Lee. He then ran off.

(_Sakura's House_)

Lee successfully made it to Sakura's house. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice.

"Ow!" It cried.

_What was that? It sounded like it came from inside, but it wasn't Sakura's voice… _Lee thought to himself. He peeked through one of Sakura's windows and his jaw dropped at what he saw. In Sakura's living room was Naruto. Naruto was standing on a small wooden box, dressed in a _poofy, pepto bismol pink_ dressSakura was kneeling down with a pin in her hand.

_Oh my god... I HAVE to video tape this... _Lee thought. He got out his video camera.

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"You poked me with a pin!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, _maybe_, if you didn't _move_ so much, that _wouldn't _happen!" Snapped Sakura.

"Well it hurt!"

"You're the one who volunteered to do this!"

"I didn't know you were going to put me in a dress!"

And all the while, Lee chuckled to himself, and Lee's video began to bloom.

(_Later_)

"Okay, I'll just see what Neji's up to." Lee wandered over to the Hyuuga estate. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered, so Lee just barged in. (Oh yeah, that's nice) He went down the hall to Neji's room but heard singing in the kitchen. Lee went to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Hinata singing while doing the dishes. Of course, lots of people sing, but it was WHAT she was singing that caught Lee's attention. He got his video camera and video taped her.

A rock song was playing on the radio and Hinata was singing along. Lee was surprised that Hinata would sing such a song. The song included swears and curses in practically every lyric. But when an electric guitar solo started and Hinata started playing air guitar, that's when Lee decided to leave.

_I came here to find Neji, not to watch Hinata play air guitar…_and with that being said… I mean thought… Lee ran off to find Neji. He got to Neji's room and took notice that the door was open. He peeked inside and saw Neji brushing his hair and looking in a mirror.

_This might be good…_ Thought Lee, he began to videotape Neji. But Lee was almost positive he wouldn't find anything, after all, this was HYUUGA NEJI.

"996… 997… 998… 999… 1000…" Neji said to himself for every brush. Lee raised a furry eyebrow. Maybe he would find something. Neji put the brush down.

"Okay, so you've been shampooed, air conditioned, and air dried, brushed a thousand times…" Neji muttered to himself, he then tied the end of his hair with a hair tie. Neji stared at his reflection. He patted his hair. "Just promise me you'll never, ever fall out…"

Lee videotaped Neji as he kept talking to his hair. That's when Lee's idea hit him.

(_Later_)

"I can just videotape my friends! This is the best idea ever!" Lee exclaimed to himself as he made it outside. He then started thinking.

"I wonder what Tenten does in her spare time…" Lee murmured to himself.

(_Tenten's House_)

Lee found himself in a tree, videotaping Tenten inside her bedroom. (Don't worry, she won't find him, his outfit camouflages with the leaves) Nothing exciting was happening though.

_Why can't you be insane too, Tenten? _Lee thought, when Tenten continued doing boring, average stuff. Lee was about to give up. Tenten was just too… _normal._

He was going to turn off his camera when he noticed Tenten looking around suspiciously, as if she was checking if someone was watching her.

In a few seconds, Lee's jaw dropped.

_You've GOT to be kidding me…_

Tenten opened her closet door, and on the shelves were HUNDREDS of handmade, wooden dolls.

_THAT'S what you DO in your SPARE time? _Lee couldn't get over it. His tomboyish teammate made DOLLS. DOLLS! Those girly things that little tiny childish GIRLS play with! DOLLS!

Four of her dolls (DOLLS!) even looked like Lee, Neji, Gai and herself! Lee still couldn't get over it. Tenten played and made dolls! DOLLS! DOLLS AGAIN!

_This is as good as Neji talking to his hair… _Thought Lee, as Tenten began to play with her dolls. DOLLS!

(_Later_)

"Who should I pick next?" Lee muttered to himself. _Who could I pick? Maybe…_ Lee grinned to himself.

"Even _Sasuke's_ got to be weird _sometime_…" Lee said, before running off to the young Uchiha's house.

(_Sasuke's House_)

Lee made it to Sasuke's house, he sneaked to the living room window, and as he expected, Sasuke was in there. He wasn't doing anything strange… _yet._

Sasuke got up and made his way to the kitchen but stopped when he was next to a full-length mirror.

_Don't tell me he's going to talk to his hair…_Thought Lee, rolling his eyes.

"Well… hello there handsome." said Sasuke. Lee raised a brow. Was Sasuke talking to his reflection? "No wonder all the girls chase after you…" Yes. Yes he was. "Oh Sasuke! You're so strong, handsome, and intelligent, how do you do it?"

Lee grinned. This was going to be the best film… EVER.

(_Shikamaru's House)_

_So… what does the great 200 IQ Genius do in his spare time? _Lee thought to himself, as he used his camera to peek inside Shikamaru's bedroom.

Shikamaru was currently tossing a bean bag up and down while sitting down in a chair, suddenly, he stopped. Lee froze. Shikamaru looked around.

"Good, nobody's here…" Shikamaru muttered to himself. He got up from his chair and crawled over to his bed. His hand reached from under his bed, and he pulled out…

(_Later_)

"That was weird." Lee mumbled to himself, as he walked towards Ino's house.

(_Ino's House_)

Lee was spying on Ino when she was in her kitchen. Ino was currently scanning her fridge.

"There's nothing good in this house!" Ino growled. She shut the fridge and began to look through the freezer, she then smiled.

"There we go!" Ino chirped, grabbing some chocolate Ice cream from the freezer. She placed the chocolate ice cream on the kitchen table. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and sat back down at the table. She propped her feet onto the table and began eating her ice cream, directly from the bucket.

_Disgusting…_ Thought Lee, cringing.

(_Later_)

Lee decided he was going to take a break and eat at a restaurant. When he got there, he noticed a man from a table not too far away from him, swatting at a bee.

"Stupid bee…" The man grumbled to himself, continuing to swat. "That's it…" The man growled, when the bee still was alive. The man rolled up a newspaper and…

SPLAT!

The bee was squished.

"There…" Said the man clearly satisfied. Suddenly, the sound of a chair scooting backwards was made. Both the man and Lee turned their heads and saw Shino getting up from his chair. Shino made his way towards the man.

"You killed Bee Chan." Said Shino simply.

"Yeah, so?"

"Y-You killed… you killed B-Bee Chan…" Said Shino, his voice was beginning to break. Lee grabbed his camera.

"Dude, are you going to cry?" Asked the man, totally confused. And that's exactly what Shino did. Shino began to bawl.

"YOU KILLED BEE CHAN!" Cried Shino. Everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the young Aburame, who was having a breakdown.

"BEE CHAN! OH WHY! WHY DID THIS CRUEL, DEVIOUS MAN KILL YOU?" Sobbed Shino. Shino fell to his knees and threw his hands in the air. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"…Because…it was annoying?" Said the man awkwardly. Shino's mood totally changed, he got up.

"Annoying? ANNOYING? ANNOYING! BECAUSE IT WAS ANNOYING HE SAYS! YOU'RE PRETTY ANNOYING YOURSELF! I GUESS THAT MEANS I CAN KILL YOU!" Snapped Shino. Millions of bugs shot out of Shino's sleeves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed everybody. Suddenly, a man entered the restaurant.

"Hello, I'm the health inspector and…" the inspector stared at all the bugs. "This is… the second biggest bug problem I have ever seen."

"What was the first?" Asked a woman.

"There was a family reunion for the Aburames at a restaurant, and somebody ordered grasshoppers for their meal." Explained the inspector.

(_BBQ Restaurant_)

Since the first restaurant didn't turn out so well, Lee decided to go to a BBQ restaurant. And (Not) surprisingly, Lee saw Chouji and decided to videotape him.

"Hmm…" Lee said to himself he sat at a table not too far away from Chouji. Chouji was ordering his meal. The waiter walked off and Chouji was just sitting there simply, when Chouji noticed Kiba outside with Akamaru.

"Man, I bet that dog would taste great with some BBQ sauce…" Chouji said to himself. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Or maybe in a stew… ah man, I really want to eat that doggy now…"

(_Later_)

After listening to Chouji's comments, Lee decided (To not eat and) he should follow Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru were walking to a park, not doing much. They were just walking when a poodle and her owner walked by, Akamaru began to sniff the poodle, until Kiba smacked Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Don't do that! You're too old for that!" Snapped Kiba. The dog barked.

"You're a dog! You're not supposed to count human years!" Hissed Kiba. Akamaru barked again.

"I don't care if the dog is hot or not! It's disgusting, you're so old!"

Akamaru barked.

"I don't care if you feel young! Age is age!"

"Bark!"

"Well, yeah, the poodle WAS attractive, but she's too young for an old fart like you!"

Lee snickered to himself.

(_Two Days Later_)

The entire Rookie Nine (And Gai and his Team) were waiting patiently in Lee's living room.

"What did the idiot drag us to now?" Asked Neji.

"Don't be so critical Neji." Said Tenten.

"I think it has to do something with a movie." Said Shikamaru, pointing to the TV.

"WOW! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Commented a voice. Everyone turned and saw Lee himself.

"What did you drag us to, Lee?" Asked Neji hotly.

"Not so critical Neji, it's something everybody can enjoy!" said Lee, and then his face became concerned. "At least, I HOPE it's something everybody can enjoy…"

Lee pushed in a videotape into the VCR and a movie started. A little victory trumpet music started. The screen then said: 'YOUTH PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS…'

"Youth… productions?" Ino said, raising an eyebrow, while Gai cried in the background.

'A ROCK LEE FILM…' said the screen. 'TITLED: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MY FRIENDS'

Everybody raised an eyebrow. Lee then appeared on the screen.

"_You may think of my friends as serious people, but truth is, behind the scenes, they act like… well, somewhat normal people. Here are my examples."_

Sasuke then appeared on the screen. He was walking and then he stopped in front or a full length mirror. Everybody stared at the screen, confused. Sasuke, however, slowly sunk in his spot.

"_Well… hello there handsome." _TV Sasuke said. Everybody (Except Sasuke) snickered. _"No wonder all the girls chase after you…Oh Sasuke! You're so strong, handsome, and intelligent, how do you do it? You're amazing! So much better then your idiotic older brother! How do you put up with all those annoying fan girls like Sakura and Ino?" _

Everybody was laughing with the exception of Ino and Sakura and Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, you should be famous, you should have fan clubs and even a theme song!"_

Lee then appeared on the screen.

"_Speaking of theme songs, listen to this…"_

A song was playing on the TV. Hinata's face paled. Everybody gaped at the screen with Hinata on it, singing a song with swears and curses.

"I… never heard Hinata swear before…" Said Kiba, blinking.

TV Hinata then began playing air guitar. Everybody turned to stare at Hinata, who blushed a million shades or red.

"_If you think Hinata swears a lot, you should listen to Sakura and Naruto." _Said TV Lee.

"Uh oh." Said Naruto.

"_Ow!" _ Said a voice. Then camera then moved to show Naruto in the poofy, pepto bismol pink dress. Everybody laughed (Except Hinata who would never laugh at her crush) at the sight.

"_What?" Asked Sakura._

"_You poked me with a pin!" Exclaimed Naruto._

"_Well, _maybe_, if you didn't _mov_e so much, that _wouldn't_ happen!" Snapped Sakura._

"_Well it hurt!"_

"_You're the one who volunteered to do this!"_

"_I didn't know you were going to put me in a dress!"_

"_Do you think it's easy to work with a bastard who has such fucking hairy legs?" Shrieked Sakura._

"_What the fuck are you talking about? You shouldn't be talking!"_

Everybody continued laughing.

"Wow dobe, that's really pathetic." Snickered Sasuke.

"Nobody wants to listen to you! Well, except yourself that is." Said Naruto. Sasuke glared.

"_Now, speaking of hair, did you ever wonder how Neji takes care of his?" _Asked TV Lee. Everybody raised an eyebrow.

"_996… 997… 998… 999… 1000…" _TV Neji said to himself for every brush, TV Neji put his brush down.

"_Okay, so you've been shampooed, air conditioned, and air dried, brushed a thousand times…"_ TV Neji muttered, he tied the end of his hair with a hair tie. Neji stared at his reflection. He patted his hair. _"Just promise me you'll never, ever fall out…I mean, you're just so nice and beautiful and… oh my god… is that a split end?" _TV Neji leaned started to panic. He grabbed his hair and inspected it, he sighed in relief. _"No… there aren't any. Just don't worry me like that again, I mean, you guys even make Tenten jealous…"_

Tenten glared at Neji.

"Don't act like you don't know it's true." Said Neji proudly, crossing his arms.

"_Speaking of Tenten…"_ Said TV Lee.

TV Tenten appeared on the screen. She looked around suspiciously, as if she was checking if someone was watching her. TV Tenten then opened her closet door, everyone in the room gaped at the amount of dolls. Tenten frowned. TV Tenten then reached in her closet and pulled out some dolls and placed them on her bed.

"Those dolls… are us…" Said Naruto. It was true. There were the 12 Konoha ninja dolls. TV Tenten began to play with the dolls.

"_Hey guys!" _ Said Tenten doll.

"_Hi Tenten!"_ Said Lee and Gai doll.

"_Whatever…"_ Said Neji doll.

"_Yo."_ Said Kakashi doll, suddenly appearing.

"_Kakashi! My rival!"_ Exclaimed Gai doll.

"Tenten fitted my personality just right!" Gai exclaimed. Tenten groaned.

"_Hi everybody! I was going to get ramen; do you guys want to come with?"_ Asked Naruto doll.

"_Is that all you eat, ramen?"_ Asked Neji doll.

"_Yes."_ Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke doll in unison.

"I do NOT eat ramen all the time." Naruto scoffed, while crossing his arms. Nobody said anything.

"_Sasuke!"_ Exclaimed Ino doll, suddenly jumping out of nowhere, next to Sasuke.

"_What are you doing Ino pig? It's pretty obvious Sasuke likes ME."_ Said Sakura doll.

"Its true." said Sakura. Sasuke ignored her.

"_I don't think Sasuke likes either of you…"_ Said Tenten doll. TV Tenten made the Sakura and Ino doll gasp dramatically.

"_That's not true!" _The two girl dolls exclaimed in unison.

"_Yes it is." _All the dolls said in unison. Ino and Sakura glared at Tenten, Tenten just sighed.

"_Ino? Are you arguing again?"_ Asuma doll said.

"_I bet she is. How troublesome."_ Said Shikamaru doll.

"_Chomp chomps chomp."_ Went Chouji doll.

"_Do you have to eat so loud Chouji?"_ Said Kiba doll, randomly appearing.

"_Yes."_ Replied Chouji doll.

"_Like you couldn't guess the answer."_ Said Ino doll. _"Chouji eats everything."_

By now, more then half the room was glaring at Tenten.

"_While I was filming, I realized something, Chouji probably does eat everything. I've got proof." _TV Lee said. Everybody in the room was confused.

TV Chouji was ordering his meal. The waiter then walked off and Chouji was just sitting there simply, when Chouji noticed Kiba outside with Akamaru.

"_Man, I bet that dog would taste great with some BBQ sauce…"_ TV Chouji said to himself. _"Or maybe in a stew… ah man, I really want to eat that doggy now…"_

Kiba gasped dramatically and grabbed Akamaru and held the dog close to him, as if protecting his dog.

"I was joking!" Exclaimed Chouji.

"Yeah, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrright." Kiba said, glaring at the large boy.

"_Speaking of dogs…" _Said TV Lee.

TV Kiba and TV Akamaru were shown walking in a park. They were just walking when a poodle and her owner walked by, Akamaru began to sniff the poodle, until Kiba smacked Akamaru.

"_Akamaru! Don't do that! You're too old for that!" _Snapped TV Kiba. The dog barked.

"_You're a dog! You're not supposed to count human years!"_ Hissed TV Kiba. TV Akamaru barked again.

"_I don't care if the dog is hot or not! It's disgusting, you're so old!"_

TV Akamaru barked.

"_I don't care if you feel young! Age is age!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Well, yeah, the poodle WAS attractive, but she's too young for an old fart like you!"_

Everybody stared at Kiba.

"You check out dogs?" Said Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Err…" Said Kiba, really not sure what to say.

"Oh my god! Kiba calls dogs attractive!" Laughed Naruto.

"Hey! If girls can call puppies cute, why can't I call dogs attractive?" Snapped Kiba.

"Those are two TOTALLY different things." Said Tenten.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS?" Snapped Kiba. Tenten shot a glare.

"_Wow. Who knew that staying around with animals could make you crazy? Well, I bet Shino knows." _Said TV Lee.

"Eh?" Everyone said in unison. They never expected Lee to get something from SHINO.

"_Stupid bee…"_ A man grumbled to himself, swatting at a bee with his hand. _"That's it…"_ The man growled, when he continued to miss the bee. The man rolled up a newspaper and…

SPLAT!

The bee was squished.

"_There…" _Said the man clearly satisfied. Suddenly, the sound of a chair scooting backwards was made. The man turned his heads and saw TV Shino getting up from his chair. TV Shino made his way towards the man.

"_You killed Bee Chan."_ Said TV Shino simply.

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Y-You killed… you killed B-Bee Chan…"_ Said Shino, his voice was beginning to break.

"_Dude, are you going to cry?"_ Asked the man, totally confused. TV Shino began to bawl.

Everybody stared at the TV.

"_YOU KILLED BEE CHAN!"_ Cried TV Shino. Everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the young Aburame.

"_BEE CHAN! OH WHY! WHY DID THIS CRUEL, DEVIOUS MAN KILL YOU?"_ Sobbed TV Shino. TV Shino fell to his knees and threw his hands in the air. _"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?"_

"…_Because…it was annoying?"_ Said the man awkwardly. TV Shino's mood totally changed, he got up.

"_Annoying? ANNOYING? ANNOYING! BECAUSE IT WAS ANNOYING HE SAYS! YOU'RE PRETTY ANNOYING YOURSELF! I GUESS THAT MEANS I CAN KILL YOU!"_ Snapped TV Shino. Millions of bugs shot out of TV Shino's sleeves.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Screamed everybody. Suddenly, a man entered the restaurant.

"_Hello, I'm the health inspector and…"_ the inspector stared at all the bugs. _"This is… the second biggest bug problem I have ever seen."_

"_What was the first?"_ Asked a woman.

"_There was a family reunion for the Aburames at a restaurant, and somebody ordered grasshoppers for their meal."_ Explained the inspector.

By now, everyone was staring at Shino. Shino said nothing, as usual.

"O…kay…" Said Naruto.

"_If you thought that was gross, wait till you see this."_ TV Lee said.

Ino appeared on the screen, and she was currently scanning her fridge.

"_There's nothing good in this house!"_ TV Ino growled. She shut the fridge and began to look through the freezer, she then smiled.

"Oh my god." Ino mumbled to herself, staring at the TV, wide eyed.

"_There we go!"_ TV Ino chirped, grabbing some chocolate Ice cream from the freezer. She placed the chocolate ice cream on the kitchen table. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and sat back down at the table. She propped her feet onto the table and began eating her ice cream, directly from the bucket.

"_That's_ how you _eat_?" Shikamaru said, pointing at the television.

"_That was weird, but not as weird as this…" _Said TV Lee.

Shikamaru appeared on the screen, he was tossing a bean bag up and down while sitting in a chair, suddenly, he stopped Shikamaru looked around.

"_Good, nobody's here…"_ TV Shikamaru muttered to himself. He got up from his chair and crawled over to his bed. His hand reached from under his bed, and he pulled out a stuffed animal.

"_Oh Shiki Kun!"_ cooed Shikamaru, squeezing the stuffed deer.

"Oh god…" Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Isn't that the stuffed deer you had when you were a _baby_?" Said Chouji, gaping at the sight of his best friend hugging the stuffed animal.

"What if I said yes?" Said Shikamaru. Everybody stared at him.

"_Shiki Kun! You're the best stuffed animal in the world! And you're so soft and fluffy and… well… maybe not fluffy… you're kind of old… and dirty… and smelly too… since I never washed you…"_ TV Shikamaru said.

"EW!" Everybody said in unison with the exception of Shikamaru.

"SHIKI KUN'S THE BEST! DON'T MOCK HIM!" Shouted Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" Said Ino, grabbing Shikamaru's shoulder. "It's a STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL."

Shikamaru's glared at her.

"Shiki Kun is NOT stupid. Shiki Kun is INTELLIGENT." Said Shikamaru.

"_Okay Shiki Kun! I have the whole day planned out! First we'll go cloud watching, then we'll… we'll… actually, I haven't gotten any farther then that…" _Said TV Shikamaru. TV Shikamaru then gasped. _"What's that Shiki Kun? You don't mind? Because planning is troublesome? My thoughts exactly!"_

"See? Shiki Kun is VERY intelligent." Said Shikamaru.

"I think Shikamaru's the only one NOT embarrassed." Said Naruto.

"That's because I love Shiki Kun. I don't know what I'd do without him…" Said Shikamaru.

"If you lost him you'd probably go insane!" Teased Naruto.

"Yeah, and then you'd kill your dad and lock us in a mansion and kill all of us!" Laughed Kiba.

Long Silence.

"Umm…" Said Shikamaru, looking away.

"_Alright! So that's the end of my film! I hope you enjoyed it!" _TV Lee said. Lee turned the TV off and jumped in front of his friends.

"So? What do you think?" Asked Lee, excitedly. Gai got up and started clapping. He then ran over to his student.

"Oh Lee! I'm so proud of you! You made a masterpiece! Who knew your friends acted so weird!" Exclaimed Gai.

Everyone frowned.

"I KNOW! They're so weird!" Lee cried.

"But it's HILARIOUS."

"I KNOW!"

"THEY MAKE FOOLS OF THEMSELVES!"

"I KNOW!"

"WE HAVE TO SHOW EVERYONE IN KONOHA!"

Everyone stared at the two, jaws dropped.

"OH LEE! I'M SO PROUD!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

HUG!

"Hey look, Gai sensei, they're going to hug us too!" Lee cried, pointing at his friends who were closing in on him. Gai took note of the way they were glaring.

"Uh… Lee?" Said Gai.

"Yeah?" Lee asked.

"I don't think they're going to hug us…"

And he was right.

THE END

RLN: YAY! Anyways, again this is a **_ONE SHOT _**so you can't tell me to update. Because that would be stupid. And you would embarrass yourself. I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
